I'm Only A Phone Call Away
by Charleygyrl
Summary: When the bullying gets TOO bad, Burt feels helpless for his son, Kurt. Kurt just tries to make it through everyday life. One day he calls The Trevor Project, and is met with a smooth and comforting voice. Rated M for mentions of drug use, suicide, depression. More warnings inside. Klaine. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers. I'm actually in a deep dark depression right now, so I've decided to start this new angsty Klaine fic. I'm not sure how long it'll be. At least I'm still writing. Because right now, that's my only true outlet. I hope you like this. Please bear with me; I've never really written angst before. If you want, please follow favorite alert or review. Thanks alot!

Warnings: Mentions of suicide, overdose, bullying. Please let me know if I forgot anything. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, nor the Trevor Project, which I mentioned in here. Their phone number _is real. _

Prologue

Burt Hummel _knew _something was up with his son. When Kurt refused to eat dinners some nights, or when Mercedes Jones, his best friend, called about weekend plans to go shopping, or when he missed his nightly moisturizer routine, shit got real. _Then, _the problem was absolutely confirmed the day Burt watched Kurt practice his dancing with his soon-to-be-stepbrother, Finn Hudson, in the classroom. As Dave Karofsky walked by the classroom, sneering disgustingly at Kurt and Finn, Burt was _furious. _

The bullying got even worse his junior year. Burt decided he's had enough, and talked to principal Figgins. Kurt was scheduled to see a psychiatrist once a week, and was perscribed an anti-depressant. Burt was upset he couldn't afford to take his son to the all-boys school, Dalton Academy. He just couldn't afford it. Burt, of course, tried his best to _be there _for his son. They would all sit together at night, watching tv as a family (after Burt and Carole got married), but Kurt never could concentrate or _smile. _It's been a long time, weeks, since Burt has seen his son smiling, just being _Kurt. _

The nightmares happened almost every night. Burt winced as he heard Kurt crying out in his sleep, thrashing around on his bed, muffled sobs escaping his throat. Burt would hold him, let him cry, and eventually Kurt would fall back asleep. This happened several times a night.

Burt felt helpless, because he didn't know what _else to do _for his son. Everyday he questioned himself. _How can I help? What could have I done BETTER? He's going to be ok...right? _Burt was fearful at times, but he kept the faith, just trying to help Kurt get through difficult times.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, as he rocked back and forth next to the bathroom toliet, hugging his knees. He lay his head on his knees, staring off into the distance at the tiled bathroom floor, feeling empty. Emotionally numb. Completely hopeless. _No one would miss me...No one would have to put up with my issues anymore...I can't do this. I'm tired. I'm tired of ASKING for help. TRYING to make it through, just DAILY. It's getting harder, and I just don't know what to do anymore. I can see it affecting my dad...he doesn't need this. He's got his own health to worry about...I'm just making it worse..._Kurt thought miserably. His eyes gazed over to the bottle of pills he had sat next to him only 20 minutes ago. _I should throw them all down the toliet...or just overdose...yeah. That would be easier..._Soon enough, those numbers and his name on the medicine bottle became intimadating. He sighed, and picked up the bottle, turning it around in his hands, contemplating what to do. His father and Carole were sleeping. Finn was at Rachel's house, having a movie night. It was Friday, and Kurt had _no one. _Or at least, he _felt _that way.

_Alone on a Friday night...Again. _Kurt felt a single tear run down his pale cheek, and he wiped it away. He sniffed, and pulled his phone out, logging onto his Twitter account. He scrolled through his timeline, seeing nothing really of interest.

He _did _see that The Trevor Project had tweeted.

** trevorproject You matter to us. If you are thinking of hurting yourself, please call our lifeline to speak with a trained counselor: 866-488-7386. **

Kurt has, indeed, heard time and time again of The Trevor Project. He's never actually _called. _

_Would they help? What could they do for me? _Kurt thought. He set the pills down, and logged out, bringing up his phone pad. As his fingers hovered over the numbers, he shook his head. _Just do it. Maybe it'll help. _He dialed the number already saved onto his phone, and soon someone picked up.

"Trevor Project. What's going on?" A smooth and velvety voice said on the other end.

Kurt took a deep breath. _You can DO this. _"E-Everything...P-Please...help m-me..."

Review? :3

-Marianne


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your kinds words at this time. Here's the next installment.

Warnings: Suicide, mentions of pills, Overdose, cutting, character death (Kurt's mom), bullying...lemme know if I forgot something. Thanks.

Chapter 2

Kurt took a deep breath. "E-Everything...P-Please help m-me..." Kurt whispered.

"Well, I'm _so glad _you called, I'm _sure _it was difficult for you. You're so brave." The other voice said softly.

"...No I'm not..." Kurt whispered sadly.

"How do you figure? What's your name?"

"Believe me, I'm _trying _to make it through the day, but I can see," Kurt hiccupped, "that it's affecting my dad, a-and he just g-got out of the hospital, not t-to long ago..."

"Mmmhm..."

"And they fucking put me on anti-depressants...which _always _makes me sick...I c-can't keep anything d-down...I don't want my dad to worry about m-me anymore..." Kurt sniffed.

"And whom am I speaking to?" The soothing male voice asked again.

"K-Kurt...Kurt Hummel."

"Hello, Kurt. Well, don't you think your dad would worry _more _if you were to regret doing something? I'm sure he's trying to help you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened. "N-Not really...no one w-would miss me...I'm really not that s-special..." Kurt picked at the hem of his pajama pants.

"Oh, I'm sure _that isn't _true _at all. _What are some things you like to-"

Kurt cut him off, his anger starting. "Ok, look. So, I'm the _only _gay kid at my school...and I get bullied for it every single day. Whether it's a cherry slushie to my face, ruining my clothes," Kurt took a deep breath, _knowing _his face is red from rage, "or whether it's being thrown in the dumpsters, smelling foul and disgusting trash...to top it all off, _no one _in my glee club _likes _to be around me anymore...Every morning having to walk through school, _knowing _and _waiting _for my tormentor to, once again, be roaming the hallways with his neandrathal _friends_...having to _put up with that daily..._I-I can't d-do this anymore...I j-just _can't." _Kurt's chest started to feel heavy, like a huge weight settling uncomfortably inside, unable to be set free...just yet.

"Wait...Kurt. You...you just said you are in glee club? Did I hear that right? You like to sing?" The voice interrupted.

Kurt felt a small smile across his face. "Yes, I d-do. Especially, since it reminds me of my mom..." He trailed off.

Silence.

"That's great, Kurt."

"N-No, not really..."

"Why not?"

"She passed away when I was nine years old." He deadpanned.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry." The voice said sincerely.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _"Everyone _says that. Look, I-I don't want...I don't want your _pity, _Mr...?" Kurt said harsh.

"I'm actually _not _allowed to give you my name. It's company policies. I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. _Riiiiight. The ONE guy, who sounds unbearably sexy AND sweet can't give me his name...Fuck this..._Kurt sulked. "It's fine."

"Hmm. So, you sing...what _else _do you like to do as far as interests?"

Kurt thought a moment. "Well, I _used _to go shopping with my girlfriends on the weekends..."

"Used to?" The voice questioned.

"Oh, uhm, y-yeah, I'm pretty sure Mercedes doesn't w-want to hang around with me anymore...I'm a mess..." Kurt said discouragingly.

"Kurt, who _isn't _a mess? Everyone has problems. It's how you deal with them that matters."

"B-But, I just want t-to be _normal._" Kurt pressed.

"And what exactly is your defenition of _normal, _Kurt?"

"W-Well,...I-I...uhm, ...well there's-no w-wait...erm, oh jesus christ...I don't know! Not being," He hesitated, gesturing to himself even though the other male couldn't see, "THIS. Me."

"There's nothing _wrong _with you, Kurt. Do you want to know what _I think?"_

Kurt sighed. "S-Sure." _Here it comes. I'm screwed up. Rejected. Abandoned. Un-loved. Un-wanted..._

"Well, since I've been on the phone with you, I've learned a few fascinating facts about you. You like to sing because it reminds you of your mom. You _love _to shop. It seems like you and your dad get along...You're _very _brave."

Kurt's breathing hitched. _No one _has ever come out and _said _those...those sweet and kind things about Kurt. He felt tears coming on, yet again, and he shook his head, refusing to cry in front of this...beautiful sounding stranger, who quite literally, seems to find the good in anyone. "T-Thanks...I think..." He was speechless.

"Sooooo, can I suggest something, Kurt Hummel?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kurt said breathless.

"Go and take your girlfriends shopping...go to the mall. Or sing! Sing in the shower! Sing in the car! Or sing in the grocery store!"

A nervous chuckle escaped Kurt's lips. _How does he know I sing in the shower...? _

"That's better..." The voice said, chuckling as well.

_Beautiful laugh..._Kurt thought.

"So, hang in there. And please, _please, _if you need to call us back, do so! It gets better, Kurt." The voice reassured the troubled boy.

Kurt nodded, even though the voice couldn't see him.

"Ok, then. Are you better now?"

"Yeah, a little. Thank you..." Kurt said honestly.

"Good! Have a better day, ok?"

"O-Ok..." Kurt said.

"Ok, bye, Kurt Hummel." The voice whispered.

His phone hung up, and he stared at it in awe. _How the hell does someone DO that?! Mr. Optimistic. That's the strangers name from now on... _Kurt thought, and he got up to put his phone on charge and headed to bed for a _hopefully _peaceful sleep.

xxxK&Bxxx

The next few weeks, Kurt really honestly kept trying. He continued to take his meds, as perscribed, only to have the same issues of nausea and more sleepless nights. But, he made it to school, put up with the bullies, and made it through the day. There were a couple of times, as he _finally _started his moisturizer routine, he would stare a razor blade, or a pair of hair scissors as he vigoriously rubbed the cream into his face.

He didn't want to _die, _but he didn't want to _live. _

Mercedes tried to help him, as a friend, to keep him smiling, talking about fashion, or the latest gossip in glee club. Even Mr. Schue _knew _something was up, but he never really questioned it, just _chose _to tend to his students needs, whatever they may be.

He found himself eating a little bit more, on Friday night Hudmel's family dinners, right before the usual date his dad and Carole go out on. So, he would stay in his room, try to get engrossed into a good book, or catch up on his favorite tv shows, but he found some days he just couldn't concentrate. He's debated calling the Trevor Project, yet again, but every time he _gets _the courage to pick his phone up and _dial, _he would chicken out, dropping his phone back on his nightstand.

One Thursday night, he did it, he _finally _did it. He called the hotline, only to find out, Mr. Optimistic did _not _nswer this time, and was completely bummed. He even asked for him, not knowing his name, muttering apologies of _thanks _as the counselors let him know he could not choose who he spoke to. The next night, he ended up having to call again, in attempt to overdose on his medicine, and Mr. Optimistic answered.

"I-I...I wanted to let you know that I r-really d-did appreciate all you s-said to me...thanks again..." Kurt choked out sobs.

"Kurt?"

Kurt paused. _How does he remember me? _"H-How...?"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I s-slipped...I ...I c-can't, I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" Kurt cried helplessly on the other line.

"Talk to me. Please?"

Kurt composed himself, and started again. "I...the bullying is g-getting worse...the whole g-glee club, I'm p-pretty sure, _hates me _at this point_..._I k-keep _staring _at my bottle of p-pills...just thinking it'd b-be so m-much _easier..." _

"Staring at your bottle...?! Wait...Kurt! Don't, please don't!" The voice pleaded.

"Why not?!" Kurt asked angrily, his emotions completely taking over.

"Do you like coffee?"

Kurt sniffed. "W-What?!"

"Do you like _coffee, _Kurt. It's a simple question." The sexy voice giggled.

"Y-Yes...but...?" Kurt answered, unsure of where the hell _this _was going.

"I think you should take a day for yourself, and go get some coffee. Relax a little bit. Destress. How does that sound, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed. "Uhm, o-okay...I c-can do that, I guess..."

"Good. Kurt, you're _so so _brave...keep your head up. For me?"

Kurt stayed silent. He only nodded. Again.

"Ok." The other voice giggled again, and something told Kurt he knew Mr. Optimistic was grinning. "So go out on Saturday, to your favorite coffee place, and just...destress. Because, hey, everyone loves coffee, right?"

"Mmmhm..." Kurt mumbled.

So, that Saturday morning, Kurt took Mr. Optimistic's advice, and went to the Lima Bean for a grande nonfat mocha with a blueberry muffin.

If you are having a hard time, please call the Trevor Project hotline. They are _always ithere for me. _They'll be there for you, too. Thank you.

-Marianne


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you like this story. Here's the next part. Enjoy! :)

Warnings:

Kurt took a deep breath, wiped is hands on his skinnies, and opened the door of the Lima Bean, Lima, Ohio's one and _only _famous coffee shop. His eyes darted around the room, and he made his way up to the counter, standing in line, patiently to grab his grande nonfat mocha and blueberry muffin. As the sounds of students chatting to older couples enjoying their drips or cappuccinos filled the shop, Kurt eyed the menu up above, finally deciding on his normal. He walked up to the counter, ordered, and gave the barista a $10 bill. A couple of minutes later, he had his coffee and muffin in hand, and searched some place to sit down, preferably in a secluded area.

Finding a table located off to the far back corner, he sat down with a sigh, and began to eat. _This is actually kind of nice. I'm getting out of the house...I have a temporary distraction from the bullshit in my life..._He thought sourly, taking a sip of the dark hot liquid. He moaned in appreciation at the taste as it made its way down his throat. He licked his lips, and glanced out the window at the other students, some of them he recognized from his own school, others wearing a oddly irritating uniforms with a striped black and red tie. He shrugged, going back to his delicious muffin. His eyes widened when he saw a _very_ handsome boy _wearing _one of those prep schoolboy uniforms, walking inside the coffee shop with a couple of friends. One was very tall and Asian, and the other African American student chatting like there was no tomorrow. His curelean eyes kept focusing on this handsome boy, though. Kurt noticed his beautifully tamed gelled dark hair, to his full pink lips, smiling when his friends obviously said something he liked, to his olive-skin tone...he couldn't quite catch the color of this boy's eyes...Kurt frowned in disppointment. His eyes narrowed as the three handsome schoolboys continued to chat happily, making their way up to the counter.

Kurt sighed, and set is chin in the palm of his hand, thinking about his life in general. A loud _Wes! _interrupted his thoughts, and Kurt scowled at the barista calling out the names of the coffee orders. Now fiddling with his hands _just _for something to do, he bit his lip, thinking about what the hell he was going to do for the rest of the day. His thoughts were once again, interrupted as his phone buzzed in his jacket. Taking his phone out, his eyes widened, seeing Mercedes on his caller id.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, white boy! How are you?" His friend chirped on the other end.

He shook his head. "Uh, I'm ok, I guess. I decided to go out for coffee..."

"...because _he _told you to, huh?" She asked.

"'Cedes!" He looked round in panic, even though no one could hear him. _I hate paranoia...ugh. _He thought bitterly.

"Mmmmhmm, figures. Well, you wanna go shopping with me today at the mall?" She quiered. She was the only one, right now, that Kurt told her about the Mr. Optimistic calls.

"I-I'm...uh..." Kurt stuttered out.

"Kurt. _Please?_" She pleaded.

Kurt sighed. "I guess...s-sure..."

Mercedes squealed as she listed off her shopping list of things she was planning on buying, and Kurt smiled a little and rolled his cyan eyes. His eyes peered around the coffee shop, and his eyes found those of the handsome-dapper-dreamy-guy's. Kurt blushed, and quickly looked down, avoiding that ("Hey, I know you!"?) face...Well, Kurt didn't know _him. _He doesn't go to that school. Kurt slowly lifted his head, only to see that this boy was staring at him _still _with an awe expression. The dreamy boy shook his head, almost like he was shaking himself out of a trance, and went back to speak to his friends with a red tint on his cheeks and neck.

Kurt giggled quietly, and Mercedes paused.

"Kurt, that's the _first time _you've laughed in quite a while...what are you _doing?" _

"Oh, stop, 'Cedes, I'm _just drinking coffee..." _Kurt assured her, not mentioning the cute schoolboy sitting near him, now completely engrossed in a debate with his friends.

"Uh, huh. Anyways, I'll pick you up soon, ok? Let's say 10:30?" She asked, shuffling around on other end.

Kurt nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He hung up, wiped off his face, and grabbed his trash, heading to the trash cans. He kept his head lowered to avoid Mr. Dapper Schoolboy over there, every now and then, his eyes finding Kurt's.

xxxK&Bxxx

Monday morning, Kurt Hummel walk into glee club, and stopped short when he saw his classmates all standing at the piano. He cleared his throat, and set his bag down by his chair. "W-What's going on guys?"

"Kurt, I think we should all talk to you. It's important." Tina spoke up.

Kurt's heart raced, and he slowly made his way over to his friends, finding an empty chair. "O-Okaaay..."

"Kurt, we are so _so _sorry about what's happening to you. We should have been there for you more. We deeply regret it." Rachel said with sincereity.

_Yes, you should have. _But of course, Kurt couldn't say this out loud. He just nodded and pursed his lips.

"We think you would be happier transfering to Dalton." Artie spoke up with a genuine smile, pushing his glasses up onto his face.

Kurt blinked. "I-I'm sorry? Dalton? I...I just _can't _afford that. I appreciate the help though, you guys." Kurt said honestly, with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, it's cool, man. Here." Puck said, sticking his hand out, holding a wad of cash.

Kurt's eyes widened upon seeing this. "W-What the...Puck?"

"It's my pool cleaning business money. I figured I didn't want to give to my old man. You would have better uses for it." Puck explained calmly.

Artie nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Just try it Kurt. We _want _you to get better."

_Ha! Yeah right! Suuuure you all do. Just like you wanted me to get better by BEING there for me..._Kurt thought bitterly, a present grimace on his face. "And _how _am I going to pay for my _monthly _tuition guys?" He rolled his eyes.

Everyone looked at each other. Mike spoke up. "Talk to your dad, Kurt. Please trust us."

Kurt looked skeptical, but shrugged a second later, nonetheless. "Ok..." He grabbed Puck's money, and headed towards his seat, carefully putting that large amount of money into his backpack.

They all smiled, and class began.

xxxK&Bxxx

"Dad?" Kurt called out. "I'm home."

"In here, bud." Burt's voice shouted from the kitchen.

Kurt sighed, walking to the kitchen, and saw his dad chopping vegetables for tonight's dinner. "Hi bud, how was school today?"

"Fine." Kurt deadpanned. _The usual. More bullying. A new bruise today..._

Burt stopped his chopping, and turned to face his son. "Kurt, I know this is difficult for you. This is why I, _we,_ want to help...Carole wants to help..."

"Really?" He drawled out, folding his arms across his chest. "How am I going to afford the monthly tuition?"

"I spoke to Carole. She's going to help out by chipping in some of her extra well-earned money left over every month. Kurt, we just want you _safe_. And I don't understand _why _you didn't tell me it was getting _worse." _

"Gosh dad, don't worry about me. Ok? You have your own problems. Wouldn't want to _burden you _with mine. God forbid..." Kurt spat sarcastically. _I hate this. I hate being angry. _

"Hey, hey, hey now. Kurt, sit down." Burt said calmly, and gestured to the table.

They both sat down.

_"You _are my problem. _You _are _not _a burden. Why would you think that?" Burt asked softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Because of your _heart, dad. _Do you not remember? You _don't _need anymore stressors."

Burt stated. "Look, I want to know what is going on with you. At all times, kid. I worry about you. You need to talk to me more." Burt paused, then added, "I wish you would."

Kurt shrugged, and stayed silent.

"I guess you will when you're ready. Just know I'm _always _gonna be here, bud." Burt said with a smile.

Kurt felt the corners of his mouth start to turn up. "K." He mumbled.

"Great. Uhm, so we're only waiting on Carole. Her shift ends in 20 minutes. Do you wanna help me finish this?" He asked.

Kurt nodded. "No, actually, I have homework to catch up on, if you don't mind..." Kurt answered.

"Ok, then. I'll let you know when it's done."

Kurt nodded, and stood up, grabbing his backpack, and headed towards his room. He closed his bedroom door quietly, and dropped his bag on the floor next to him. A tear fell down his cheek, and he sniffed. He walked to his vanity, sat down, and really took in his appearance. His eyes were red from crying, he had noticable bags forming under his eyes, and he just looked so..._tired. _

_ I'm so tired of being sick and tired all the time. _Kurt closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt his phone buzz, probably to remind him to take his pills. _Why should I? How do I even know they're working? What's the fucking POINT if they aren't WORKING for me? It's not like I'm getting any fucking BETTER...All I do is experience more heartache, more pain, more weariness. This isn't going to WORK for me. _He stared intently at his pill bottle, comtemplating whether or not to actually take them tonight.

He picked up his phone again, noting the time. 4:31 pm. He bit his lip, and set it down for a second, opening his medication, and taking the perscribed dosage with some water. He picked up his phone, swiped the screen and thought about calling the Trevor Project yet again.

He did.

"Hi, talk to me. What's going on?"

Kurt inhaled sharply, recognizing that voice right away. Mr. Optimisitc. _Yes! Wait. Where did THAT come from? _Kurt shook his head, and answered. "I'm going to a new school." He blurted out.

"Kurt?"

"Y-Yes...uhm, h-hi...again..." He mumbled shyly.

Silence.

"H-Hello?"

"I-I'm here...sorry..." Optimistic guy cleared his throat, and _why _did it sound like he was nervous? "S-So, you're going to a n-new school. How d-do you feel about t-that, Kurt?"

"Ummmm, scared?" Kurt shrugged, even though Mr. Optimistic couldn't see him.

"Hmmm, ok. Well, I would say just give it a chance. Do you know where you're going, Kurt?"

_Why does he keep saying my name? _ "I-I dunno...some s-school named, uh, hold on...I h-have the n-name here s-somewhere...when my dad told me about it..." Kurt paused, looking for the piece of paper his father gave him earlier. "Ah! Uhm, D-Dalton Academy?"

Silence.

"Uhm...h-hello? Are you s-still there?" Kurt asked, unsure of what the _hell was happening. _

A clearing of Mr. Optimistic's throat. "Y-Yes, sorry. Um, t-that's great. Yeah, uh, I w-would say just go with the flow, give this new Dalton school a try, and just hang in there...I-I'm glad you called..."

"How are you always so damn optimistic?" Kurt blurted out again. _Damn it. Word vomit. _

Optimistic laughed.

Kurt smiled, hearing this adorable laugh.

"I-I'm not sure...good question...So, anyways, Kurt. Do you know when you start this Dalton school?"

"Y-Yeah, uhm, M-Monday, I think. I guess I'll try it...I mean what other choice do I have?" _Don't answer that Kurt..._He frowned miserably as he concentrated on a spot on his vanity.

"Y-Yeah, uh, t-take it one day at a t-time...just...g-go with the flow, I suppose." He cleared his throat.

"Trust me, Kurt."

"Uh huh, o-ok then..." Kurt said, trying to convince himself. _What the hell...?_

"So, Kurt Hummel, did you go out for coffee like I suggested?"

"I did, uhm, it was wonderful." Kurt said with a small smile, his thoughts drifting to Dapper-Sexy-Schoolboy.

"G-Good. I'm glad. Yeah...G-Glad..."

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ok..."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, I can't to s-" He stopped short.

Kurt was absolutely befuddled.

"I can't wait to _see how you are doing _as far as your issues. I hope I helped at least a little bit."

_You always do. _"Y-Yeah, thanks again."

"No problem. Take care, Kurt."

Kurt hung up, and sighed in relief.

_I hope to GOD I love this Dalton Academy and I fit in..._

Review? :3

-Marianne :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this isn't much, mostly just a filter chapter. I don't like to keep all of you hanging. So, please, enjoy. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of a blowjob, aaaaand Niff being super adorable.

I'm Only A Phone Call Away

Chapter 4

Monday morning, Kurt swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around, slowly following behind one of the uniform students in the halls of Dalton Academy. _What was his name again? Jason? Jeff? Jim? _Kurt shrugged his shoulders, watching the boy's blonde floppy hair as he skipped happily towards the dorms, Kurt presumed. Kurt pulled his suitcase, passing other cheerful and loud school boys, joking around. He kept his head bowed, kept to himself, and stayed silent.

"Here we are!"

Kurt's head snapped up to see that blonde boy grinning as he opened a brown door. He followed the entergetic teen inside and looked around the, apparently, shared room. It had two beds, the one closer to the small bathroom looked to be occupied. Kurt _hrrrmphed _as he noticed a couple of pillows just thrown across the unmade bed. Along the wall, Kurt noticed a massive bookshelf, lined with books _and _music. Next to each bed sat a cherry wood nightstand.

"Sooooo, your side of the room is obviously by the window. I hope that's ok. I hate it when I try to sleep, but I just _can't _because it's too cold."

"O-Oh, ok. Uhm, t-thanks, Jason." Kurt mumbled nervously.

"Jeff." _Jeff _corrected.

Kurt turned beet red. "Right! S-Sorry."

"It's cool dude. I was joking." Jeff laughed, slapping the taller teen's back. He flopped down on his bed, and took his phone out, immediately texting. "By the way, Nick comes over to study with me on Monday nights..."

Kurt's perfectly plucked eyebrows rose to his hairline. "N-Nick?"

Jeff looked up. "Oh, he's my boyfriend." Jeff waved his hand like it was no big deal _here _at Dalton. When Kurt stayed silent for far too long, Jeff asked hesitantly, "I'm gay. Is that going to be a problem?"

Kurt shook his head a little too quickly. "O-Oh! No, not at all. Uh, I'm actually g-gay as w-well..."

"Ok." Jeff smiled.

_That's it?! Ok?! Wow. _Kurt thought. And for the first time that morning, Kurt could visably _feel _himself relax, and he returned a smile to his new room mate.

xxxK&Bxxx

Blaine frantically searched the halls of Dalton for one beautiful porcelain angel also known as Kurt Hummel, but to no avail. He forwned and clutched his books tighter to his chest.

"Blainers! Wait up, man!"

Blaine turned to see Nick and Jeff holding hands as they both rushed up to their lead Warbler friend. "What's up guys?" Blaine asked, stopping by Dalton's expensive and gorgeous staircase.

"Did you meet the new kid yet?" Jeff asked brightly, bouncing on his toes a _little too excitedly. _From beside him, Nick smirked and rolled his eyes.

Blaine turned to Nick. "Did you...like, give him an extra blowjob...or...?"

Nick gaffawed. "How'd you know?!"

Blaine pressed his lips into a thin line. "Please, spare me the details..."

"Anyway, so yeah. The new kid. He seems nice..." Jeff trailed off, peering at the other students hurrying to their next class.

Blaine gulped. "That's cool. What did you say his name was?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Jeff stated. "Also, he's gay_ and _he's my new room mate!"

Blaine's head snapped up. "H-He is?"

"Yepp," Jeff said, popping the 'p'. "Do you think he could join the Warblers?"

"Wait. He _literally _just got here. Give it time, perhaps a few days..." Nick suggested, and he kissed Jeff's hand, earning a seductive wink from the lovestruck teen blonde.

_Noted. So, steer clear of Jeff's room for a little while..._Blaine thought miserably. _I don't WANT to stay away from him. In fact, I wish to get to KNOW him better..._He looked up to see Nick and Jeff giving each other googly eyes. Blaine rolled his eyes. "You guys are ridiculous." He walked off.

"But you love us!" Jeff cheered, pulling his boyfriend along as they both followed Blaine.

_I can't wait to find a love like what THEY have. _

Review, yes? Glittery rainbows and butterflies for everyone! :P

-Marianne :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Only A Phone Call Away

A/N: Enjoy this next installment. Happy Super Bowl Day for those of you who watch it! GO HAWKS! :D No beta, all mistakes my own.

Warnings: Suicidal Ideations, Mentions of medication usage...lemme know if I forgot anything.

Chapter 5

Tuesday morning, Kurt woke up groggy and distant from the world yet again. It's only been two days that he's been here at Dalton Academy, but, he _still _feels...the same. He sighed, and rolled over to glance at his nightstand, noting the time. 6:43 am. As the morning sun shone threw the window, Kurt shielded his eyes from the brightness and grunted.

_Wonderful. Another headache already. _He frowned and pulled the covers over him, and laid in the darkness, just like his current mood. He tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Classes start at 8am, so Kurt had some time to get going.

_But, I don't want to move. I just want to lay here forever and sleep my life away..._Kurt thought. A second later, he heard Jeff get up, probably heading for the bathroom to shower. As Kurt fiddled with the hem of the large and heavy blue duvet, he bit his lip. _Should I even go to class today? I DID tell my dad I would at least try...but there's no point. Not anymore. _

"Hey, man. Breakfast is downstairs in about 30 minutes. Are you hungry?" Came Jeff's voice.

Kurt grunted in answer. He heard Jeff laugh.

"Were you up all night?"

Kurt took a breath, and peeked out from under his blanket. "M-Maybe...couldn't sleep." He answered mumbling into his blanket. _Nightmares. Again. It never stops. _

Jeff just nodded, seeming to understand at least somewhat, although he knew _nothing _of Kurt, but had an idea. His lips pressed into a thin line, he said, "Well, today the Warblers are singing for Sectionals in two weeks. Do you like music? Maybe you could come and watch us? Feedback _is _important..."He trailed off, pulling his white shirt over his head.

Kurt's face flushed. He turned away, not answering. He continued to stare at the window, until Jeff seemed to be finished, or _dressed. He DOES have nice abs...but he's not my type. Plus, I don't time TIME for a boyfriend, and anyway, no one would recognise ME..._He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Well, I do hope to see you downstairs for morning breakfast. They tend to have decent food..." Jeff said convincingly. "Nick should be here in a minute. We usually walk down together. We could... wait for you?"

Kurt immediately shook his head no. "M fine, t-thanks."

Jeff shrugged, and said a quick goodbye before closing the door.

Sometimes, Kurt liked the silence. It _was _better than the sound of flesh hitting metal lockers or the sound of his backpack landing on the ground with a _thud _before he was tossed in the dumpsters...

_Yeah, silence is golden. _He turned over, his cyan eyes immediately landing on his prescription bottle. He swallowed thickly, and reached out to grab it. Sitting up to find his water bottle somewhere close, and finding it right away, he opened it and took his medication.

He made himself get up and get ready for the day and his new classes. He wasn't really looking forward to it. He'd be the first one to tell you to NOT ask, _What's the worst that could happen? _because, in _his _experience, anything that CAN go wrong, WILL go wrong.

He didn't think he was a pessimistic person. He thought of himself as a realist. And real life _can _suck.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt took out the crumpled piece of paper from within his pants, and tried _not _to drop his books. As he unfolded it, he paused, and sat his books down to open his bag and shove them inside. He zipped it up, and got back up to re-read his class schedule on this piece of paper the headmaster gave him yesterday morning after Kurt got settled in with Jeff. Kurt thought the headmaster was actually really nice. As he looked around his surroundings, he noticed he was in an elegant hallway...a beautiful glass chandelier hanging overhead near a magnificent Dalton staircase. He blinked.

_Very nice..._He started walking again, trying to find his destination, and stopped short when he heard something. _It kind of sounds like...a deep honey-like voice? Breathtaking..._Kurt's eyes went wide when he noticed he stood right outside of the Warbler's auditioning room. He leaned against the wall, listening to this...gorgeous voice singing.

**I walked across, an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

** I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete...**

** Oh simple thing, where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on...**

** So tell me when, you're gonna let me in...I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin...**

Kurt's breathing hitched, and his heart started racing. _T-These are the Warblers? They're amazing! Wow! _He found himself smiling shyly and he gently rubbed his index finger soothingly over the top of his hand as he listened.

**I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me, is this the place, we used to love, **

** Is this the place that we've been dreaming of**

** Oh simple thing, where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, so tell me when, you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin, and if you have a minute why don't we go, **

** Talk about it somewhere only we know, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know...**

A single tear fell down Kurt's poreclain cheek, and he sniffed. Looking around quickly, he wiped it away to avoid any embarrassment, even though he was the only one in the hallway right now. As they finished up, (Kurt heard quite a bit of _"You mock us, sir!" _with the noise of what seemed like a gravel banging _just _to get a point across and more bickering between a group of boys), Kurt smoothed out his pants, and took a deep breath as they all rushed out. Kurt stayed quiet next to the wall, by the door as the group left in such a hurry, to god knows where. Suddenly, that gray marble tile on the floor seemed interesting.

"KURT!"

Kurt jumped as he heard his name, and he gazed up, seeing Jeff grinning widely. Kurt just smiled.

"What are you doing here, man? Waaaaiiittt...were... were you listening to us?! What did you think?!" Jeff asked, bouncing excitedly on his toes.

Kurt gulped. "Uhm, w-who did you s-say the l-lead singer is...?" Kurt asked softly.

Jeff's eyes lit up. "Ah! Yeah, that's Blaine Anderson. He's kind of a big deal around here. He's the lead Warbler. Why?" Jeff asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Kurt quickly shook his head. "N-No reason...erm...j-just asking, is all..." _His voice sounds like melted chocolate...he sounds beautiful. _

Jeff nodded slowly, definitely not convinced, but shrugged it off, nonetheless. "Ok. Yeah, you haven't met Blaine yet. He's amazing...I think you'd really like him..." Jeff chatted away. He grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling the nervous teen along, and looked around for his best friend. "I don't see him...hmm. He must have left in a huge hurry..."

_Didn't you all do that? _Kurt thought in his head.

"Oh wells, it's cool. You'll probably meet him soon enough. He should be in most of your classes. He's a junior...you're a junior...yeah. Hey, by the way, have you seen Nick?"

Kurt shook his head no, listening to Jeff ramble. His heart beat wildly in his chest as more students began to swarm the halls, chatting happily and going to their respective classroom. His palms were starting to sweat and he felt lightheaded. "I-I think I need a bathroom for a minute...I d-don't fell t-too well..." Kurt muttered.

Jeff looked at Kurt worriedly for a minute before asking, "Do you need help? Are you ok?"

Kurt forced a smile and nodded. "Y-Yeah...I'm ok." _No, not really. My social anxiety is kicking in. _"I'll be right back."

Jeff replied, "Ok. I'll wait here for you and text Nick." He immediately got his phone out, texting Nick. "Ooofmph!"

"Heeeeey Jeffie! What's up!" Blaine playfully punched his friend in the shoulder, out of nowhere. "Have you seen your other half?"

Jeff rolled his brown eyes. "Nope. I'm _trying _to text him, but you know, _you _came up and bothered me..."

"I'm hurt, man. That really hurts..." Blaine stated, his hand dramatically on his chest. "I'm wounded..."

"Do you _really _wanna be wounded?" Jeff deadpanned.

Blaine laughed. "Anyways, what are you doing?"

Jeff typed away on his phone. "Oh, I'm waiting for Kurt..."

"K-Kurt...?" Blaine gulped.

Jeff looked up with a smile. "Yeah, man. Kurt, the new kid. I told you about him, yes?"

"Where is he right now?" Blaine breathed out. _I really don't want him to meet me like this..._

"Bathroom." Jeff answered quickly, pointing to the bathroom next to him.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Shit! I gotta go man. I'll, uh, t-talk to y-you later, ok?"

Jeff answered without looking up, "Uh, huh. Laters."

Blaine ran off before Kurt could come out.

A couple of seconds later, Kurt walked out, wiping his hands gracefully on his pants. "S-Sorry I took so l-long...I'm good."

"Ok." Jeff looked up. "Damn..."

"W-What?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing. You just missed Blaine. Damn it, you could of met him. Oh well. Let's go!" Jeff grinned, and he pulled Kurt along to their next class.

Kurt pouted. _Damn it is right. I WAS looking forward to meeting him. Maybe soon enough...?_

Review, please? :)

-Marianne


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMGGGGGGGGGGG Our Klaine is FINALLY MARRIED! I am SO happy! I'm so sorry it's been a while, life you know. I would like everyone's thoughts on last night's episode, though! Like? Didn't like? :) Enjoy this next installment! :)

Warnings: Cutting, Mention of blood, mentions of past bullying, suicidal ideations, swearing...this was extremely hard for me to write. Let me know if I forgot something, please.

Chapter 6

Kurt really, _really _enjoyed Dalton, but he still kept to himself. Walking through the crowded hallways, and _not _flinching, jumping, have that _fear _was amazing for Kurt. So, needless to say, his first week at Dalton was...nice. Kurt didn't feel so suffocated anymore. No more fear of Karofsky, no intense pain from being shoved into metal lockers, finding obvious bruising that same day, no more smelling like nasty garbage (also to mention his expensive designer clothes ruining)...

...So, yes, very nice.

Kurt walked to his next class, his head bowed, eyes staring at the floor as he heard the other students chatting nonstop, the hustle and bustle of students making their way to their next class. He took a deep breath, and stopped to pull out his schedule. Reading his paper, he saw that his next class was AP History. Room 201.

Finally finding room 201, he hesitantly walked in, and took note of the other boys goofing off. He decided to sit in the very back of the classroom, to stay out of the way. He dropped his shoulder bag on his desk with a loud _thud! _and everyone turned to look at him. He turned beet red, cleared his throat, and took his seat. He lay his head down on his bag, avoiding the curious sideways glances at him. _I hate being so paranoid. I wish everyone would stop looking at me...Why are they looking at me?! Do they know what happened at McKinley? Oh God..._Kurt started breathing heavily, thinking of the possibilities. He tried to calm his racing heart.

_In...out...in...out..._He said quietly in his head as a mantra. Palms now sweating slightly, he wiped them on his pants and he slowly, yet bravely, lifted his head and immediately found Jeff at the door. He smiled and waved as his roommate walked inside the classroom with the same equal and friendly smile.

Kurt's smiled quickly dropped as he saw, ohmygodtheboyfromthecoffeeshop walk in, and giving something to Jeff. Kurt visibly swallowed, and before he could hide or crawl in a hole to die forever from the fact that his face is now _probably _beet red, the dark-haired handsome and dapper boy made eye contact with Kurt. Kurt saw the boy swallow nervously, too. _Why does he seem so nervous? Damn, he's really, rea-_

Kurt found himself in a trance, and his fingertips gently caressed the top of his poreclain hand. Then, Kurt snapped out of his...daydream and saw Jeff laughing at something the gel-haired boy did. The gorgeous boy licked his lips, and oh, wow, was that a faint blush against his olive skin? Kurt shook his head, thinking, _you're going crazy...it's wishful thinking. He won't want someone like me anyway. I'm not worth anything. _But, the boy and Kurt would find themselves gazing at each other every so often as Jeff seemed to be talking intently to this...handsome boy, Jeff impatiently snapping his fingers in front of the distant face staring longingly at Kurt. He frowned as the dapper boy hugged Jeff, a smooth tanned hand rubbing his roommates back comfortingly, and he turned to walk out.

Kurt's lips turned slightly upward, and class soon began.

xxxK&Bxxx

As Kurt's pencil wrote smoothly over his homework paper, every now and then pausing to concentrate, he pursed his lips in annoyance as the questions seemed to get more difficult to answer. Not to mention, the constant _buzz buzz _of his cell phone on his nightstand. He rolled his eyes, not really caring who was calling. But, regardless, he sat his pencil down, sighed, and reached over to check who the HELL kept calling. His eyes widened upon seeing Rachel's name on the phone.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Kurt! Hi, I wanted to see how you were doing..." Her chipper, yet annoying voice said on the other end.

"I'm ok..." He mumbled, unsure of where this was _really going, _because Rachel _never _calls without a purpose. He picked at the hem of his duvet.

"Oh, ok. Well, tell me about Dalton? Are you liking it there?" She asked.

"Uh huh..." He said.

"Kurt, please talk to me..." She said with a saddened sigh.

"Rachel, what's the _real reason _you called?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"H-How did you...?" She started.

Kurt snorted. "Rachel, I've known you for three years."

"Ok, so, uhm...Finn and I broke up again, and I'm just SO miserable, and I can't figure out _why _he did...and I haven't been able to eat anything since...and I _can't sleep, _GOD Kurt, I can only imagine what you're going through-" She rambled, but then stopped abruptly when she realized what she just blurted out.

Silence.

Kurt suddenly felt angry. "You have _no idea _what I'm going through, Berry. So _don't _even TRY to understand..." He said angrily through gritted teeth.

"K-Kurt...I-I didn't mean it like t-that...I'm s-so sorry..." Rachel replied.

Kurt felt a single tear roll down his porcelain cheek, and he balled his other fist. "Don't."

"But-" She started.

_"Don't. _YOU think it's hard, because oh my god, Finn doesn't like you anymore, you guys broke up for whatever reason, blah blah blah...Well guess what. The world doesn't revolve around you, Berry. Figure out _why the hell _he broke up with you. Talk to him. But, _don't _call me and start this whole bullshit of 'Im not ok, you wouldn't understand, you have no idea' shit, because I _do understand. _It's why I fucking transferred." He stated, then without waiting for any sort of response from Rachel, he hung up the phone.

He set his phone back down, and got up to head to the bathroom. He slammed the door, and sat down on the tiled floor, bringing his knees up to his chin, resting there. He broke down crying and he felt so hallow; so damn empty inside. _How DARE she go off and say something like that to me! She doesn't understand what I'm going through. No one does. I'm forever alone. I'll always be alone..._

His red, swollen and bloodshot eyes found their way up to the bathroom sink, noting where his razor was. He swallowed, and contemplated for a moment. _I wonder what would happen if I..._He thought, getting up, wiping his blotched face. He sat on the toliet and picked up the razor, eyeing the sharp blades as he turned it over and over continuously in his hand. He sniffled, and locked the bathroom door. Sitting back and gazing at that razor, he felt emotionally numb. He felt nothing. He felt like he was falling...falling faster and faster into a deep dark hole, and he didn't want to be rescued.

Ever.

Taking a deep breath, he set the sharp razor to his right pale wrist, holding it there for a moment. He looked up to the ceiling, and tears started rolling down his cheeks again. He squeezed his eyes shut, and forced the metal sharp blades into his skin, and hissed as a stinging of pain hit him. _It doesn't hurt as much as real life; there was barely any pain, just a sting..._ He looked down to see drops of blood hitting the clean and white tiled bathroom floor. He dropped the razor, his mouth agape, and his head felt fuzzy. _What just happened?! What have I done?! _He thought with a gasp as reality just hit him. _No no no no ..._

The sound of a door slamming brought him back from the emptiness, the fuzzy feeling. A moment later, he heard Jeff's voice. "Hey, Kurt, you in there?"

Kurt swallowed, his eyes boring into the bathroom door. "Y-Yeah."

There was a deafening silence.

"...Are you ok, man?" Jeff asked concerned, from the other side.

Kurt nodded, even though his roommate couldn't see him. "Uh huh, just using t-the bathroom...I-I...I'll be out in a m-minute..." He stuttered out.

He stood up, collecting himself and opened the glass mirror to the medicine cabinet, in search of bandaids and neosporin. He fixed his cut, bandaging the wound, and proceeded to rinse the now intimidating weapon, and washed his face. Looking in the mirror, he did not see himself as the same anymore.

_What have I become? I slipped...what's WRONG with me?! Good thing I'm wearing my hoodie...I can walk out of here without Jeff ever suspecting a thing..._Kurt thought depressingly as he covered his damaged and slightly painful wrists, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey man, Nick and I are going out. Wanna come with?" A very excited and bouncy Jeff Sterling announced as he got dressed.

_And be a third wheel...? No thanks. _

"Okaaaaay, I was just wondering, sorry." Jeff said with a slight frown.

Kurt lifted his head, about to speak, when the blonde boy cut him off.

"Yeah, you kinda said that out loud." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"S-Sorry...uhm, I'm kinda tired...I was gonna go to bed, actually..." Kurt whispered, staring at the floor.

"Ok. Well, I'll be back later."

Kurt only nodded.

Jeff left and Kurt headed towards his bed, and lay down, suddenly feeling very weary. His cyan eyes traveled to his phone, and he sighed, picking it up. He called the Trevor Project.

The all-too-familiar-and-comforting-voice answered, and Kurt released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Trevor Project. Talk to me? What's going on?" Mr. Optimistic said.

"I slipped...I-I'm so s-sorry..." Kurt whispered with no emotion.

"K-Kurt?"

Do NOT EVER think about doing what Kurt did, or ANYTHING for that matter. YOU are worth it. If you need help, please don't hesitate to call the Trevor Project Suicide Hotline at 1-866-488-7386.

Review, yes? :3

-Marianne


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hiiiiii *waves frantically* I hope you all are doing ok. Please enjoy this update. Feel free to review, follow, favorite, you know the drill. Thanks. :)

Warnings: Mentions of cutting...I think that's it. Lemme know if I forgot anything...

Chapter 7

"K-Kurt?"

Kurt sniffed and nodded his head, even though Mr. Optimistic couldn't see him. "I...I c-can't..."

"W-What happened? Talk to me." The voice said firmly, yet Kurt could tell his voice seemed caring.

"I...uhm, I s-slipped, I'm so sorry..." Kurt whispered, that numb feeling coming back, invading his body. He felt hollow. Empty, yet again. He wiped his face.

"What _exactly _do you mean you slipped, Kurt?" The voice asked, worried.

"I h-hurt my w-wrists...I-" Kurt started, scared Mr. Optimistic would hate him.

The voice on the other line cut off the troubled teen. "Oh god...Wait..."

Kurt paused, mouth open ready to keep talking. "W-What...?"

"Do you have a room mate?" The voice asked, but already knew who Kurt's room mate was. _I know Jeff will help him. Where the HELL is Jeff?! Oh god...is he out with Nick?! _Blaine took out his cell phone, ready to text.

"Y-Yeah...Jeff. H-His name is J-Jeff...Why?" Kurt stuttered, suddenly feeling small.

"I think you should talk to Jeff. Please? Couldn't he help?" _Just say yes. I'm texting him as we speak..._Blaine thought, his lips pressed into a thin line, waiting for Jeff's response.

**Jeff: This better be an emergency, Blainers...**

Blaine: Jeff, it IS an emergency! Kurt needs help. PLEASE? :(

**Jeff: Wait. U know Kurt?! Why do U think he's N trouble, man? He told me he wasn't up 4 going out with us tonight. Told me he's going 2 bed early.**

Blaine: He's crying. In the bathroom. Please, Jeff. Go to him.

Menwhile, Kurt was flailing his arms, freaking out. "No! no, h-he can't k-know what I d-did! He'd h-hate me! You d-don't understand!"

"Kurt...calm down, please. For me?" Blaine said calmly.

Kurt stopped abruptly.

"Good...Now please listen. He wouldn't hate you. No one _hates _you, Kurt. You are an amazing person, and I haven't even met you yet. Please give yourself some credit." Blaine stated honestly. His eyes widened as he remembered he _just _said 'I haven't even met you yet'. He facepalmed, and his phone buzzed quietly. He hoped Kurt didn't notice his slip up.

No such luck.

"M-Met me yet...What...?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"N-Never mind. See if you can get ahold of Jeff. Talk to him. I'm sure the guy is great, yeah? He'd listen?" Blaine said enthusiastically.

Kurt swallowed. "Uhm, s-sure, I guess...?"

Silence.

"Do you not like your new room mate, Kurt? How are you liking Dalton?" Blaine asked, keeping Kurt distracted as Jeff and Nick made their way over there.

"D-Dalton is actually..." Kurt trailed off, taking a deep breath as he played with the strings on his hoodie.

"Yeah?" Blaine gently pressed.

"P-Perfect. I feel like I _belong _here. Everyone is s-so nice to m-me..." Kurt smiled and choked out a sob, greatful for the change of subject.

"Really? That's amazing!" Mr. Optimisitc said excitedly.

Kurt nodded. "Y-Yeah, I like my classes...they're m-more challenging..." A pause. "But everyone here is m-more...accepting..." Kurt closed his eyes, trying to avoid his bandaged wrist.

"Kurt, I'm really happy for you. You should concentrate on school work. You have alot going for you, I can see it." Blaine said softly.

"H-How?"

"Trust me. I just know."

Suddenly, a loud bang on the bathroom door alerted Kurt, and he gasped. "Oh my..." He put a hand on his chest as he felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

"What? What happened?"

"I-I think Jeff is here..." Kurt mumbled, giving the door a dirty look, as if the DOOR betrayed him. "How...how did Jeff know...?" Kurt trailed off, bewildered.

"Kurt, man. Are you ok?" Came Jeff's concerned voice.

"I-I should let y-you go, Kurt. Talk to your room mate, see if he can help. G-Get some help, ok?" Blaine asked nervously, hoping Kurt didn't catch on.

Kurt hummed, his cyan eyes never leaving the door.

"Ok, great. Uh, I'll l-let you-" Blaine started.

"Wait! I..." Kurt started, then stopped himself. What was he trying to say? _Who are you? Can't you just tell me your name? Can we meet somehow? I really like you._..."N-Never mind...bye, Mr. Optimistic." Kurt whispered sadly.

"Bye, Kurt. T-Thanks for calling the Trevor Project..."

Kurt hung up, the boy's smooth and reassuring voice in his mind. "'M fine, Jeff...just using the bathroom..."

"Bullshit."

Kurt's eyes widened. _What the hell is going on?! How does he know?! _

"Kurt, please let me help you? Open the door." Jeff said softly, as he tapped the door.

Kurt sighed, and stood up, dusting his pajama pants off. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, to in fact, find _both _Jeff and Nick there.

Jeff's eyes trailed down to Kurt's wrist, and his face saddened. "Talk to me..." He said, as he grabbed Kurt to his bed for a long discussion.

xxxK&Bxxx

The next morning, Jeff watched Kurt with strict intentions. He was worried for his room mate. As he came out of the bathroom, a genuine smile was on his face as he saw that Kurt was dressed for the day. "You still up for having breakfast with us this morning?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything _else better _to do..." Kurt muttered sarcastically.

Jeff's face fell. "I promise, you'll be ok, man. Trust me."

_Trust me. Ok then..._Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbed his books, and they headed downstairs to the breakfast area, Nick also in tow.

"Go get in line, we'll save you a spot at the table over there." Jeff said as he pointed to a nice vaccant table in the corner.

Kurt got in line, and picked out some fruit, wheat toast, and some orange juice. Spotting Niff right away, Kurt forced a smile, and headed towards the promised table. He sat down with a huff, and sat his tray down.

Kurt hesitantly began to eat, slowly, but eating nonetheless. As he popped a piece of banana in his mouth, his eyes drifted towards the line, and he immediately choked. _Handsome man from the Lima Bean! Oh gosh oh gosh...look away so he doesn't notice your creepy oogling from afar..._Kurt thought, and swallowed as he took in Dapper Boy's appearance and his heartfelt smiles next to his friends. Kurt couldn't _not _look away. Kurt ate slowly, watching this mysterious guy. He subconsciously licked his lips.

Jeff followed his gaze, and he cleared his throat, nudging Nick. Kurt didn't notice this; he was mesmerized by Mr. Dreamy. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, and from across the table, Jeff smirked, knowingly.

"W-Who...who IS that...?" Kurt asked breathlessly, and his neck and cheeks turned a beet red.

"Oh! that's uh, that's Blaine Anderson. Uhm, he's my best friend! You haven't met him yet..." Jeff answered casually with a wave of his hand. _Wait for it...wait for it..._

_ THAT'S Blaine Anderson?! Jesus...he IS dreamy! Damn..._Kurt sighed dreamily. He squeaked as he noticed BLAINE heading his way towards their table. _OhgodBlaineAndersonisheadingtowardsourtableandIcantbreathohgod..._

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine sat down comfortably, as if he did this everyday. Kurt swallowed and Blaine smiled at Nick and Jeff. Finally, his hazel eyes settled on Kurt, and Kurt's breathing hitched.

"Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson, my best friend. Blaine, Kurt Hummel, my room mate..." Jeff smiled cheerfully, waiting. _Wait for it...wait for it..._

"H-Hi..." Kurt squeaked out, finally finding his voice. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, Kurt. Nice to FINALLY meet you..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt gasped and it clicked. _The...the handsome boy from the Lima Bean is Blaine Anderson...whyyyyy does his voice sound fami-OH GOD! NO! No WAY! _

"M-Mr. Optimistic?!"

REVIEW? X)

-Marianne :P:P


End file.
